


day six - big man Lenin

by jambon (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Trixie and Katya
Genre: Bolshevik references, Communism, F/F, Lenin references, October challenge 2018, big up aqa, gcse history where you at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jambon
Summary: For every day this month I'll be writing a short fic, could be any genre from any fandom, but expect lots of autumnal cuteness, hugs and generally aesthetically pleasing vibes. You can read them as a series or a standalone fics, doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy!-Katya takes Trixie on a cultural tour of St Petersburg.





	day six - big man Lenin

'Remind me again why we're standing on top of this train?' shouted Trixie over the frigid wind. 'Because,' explained Katya, her accent coming through stronger every minute they were in Russia. 'we are recreating Lenins glorious arrival to Petrograd in 1917. To do that we must stand on top of the train as it pulls into the Finland station.' The train ground to a screeching halt. 'Мир, земля, хлеб! Вся власть советов!' Trixie rolled her eyes, as best she could under her stacked 301s. 'What does that even mean?' Katya, surveying the station, replied absentmindedly. 'It's Lenin's April Thesis. The building blocks of Communist society.' Without warning, she jumped off of the train and onto the pavement, folding up like a spider. A short Russian man was crushed under her red bottoms, but hey, what can you do? 

Tracy followed, lugging their suitcases behind her. She apologised to the man, handing him a feather from her boa with which to mop up the blood. He said something which she assumed was a thank you, and she continued chasing after Katya, who was springing through the streets. They headed straight for a dark, pyramid shaped building. There was a sign on the side, but it was in Russian. Trixie didn't know Russian, so she couldn't read it. They entered the building and went past the large queue of tourists, Katya slipping what Trixie knew to be her business card to the guards and said something, also in Russian, that made them blush. They then went into a dark room. In the room was a wee glass case with a man lying in a suit. Trixie caught up with Katya, who was pressed against the glass. 'What does it say?' she whispered, not wanting to ruin what was obviously a special moment for Katya. 'Big Man Lenin.' Tracey understood her urgency. Katya indeed stanned Lenin. She had his poster up on her wall. 'Nice, like Madame Tussaud's.' Trixie placed a manicured hand on the glass.' Katya shook her head, still not taken out of her reverie. 'Nope, his actual dead body.' 

As she was a Delicate Female, that was the last thing Trixie remembered before swooning to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> rly hope I don't get poisoned for posting this skrrrt


End file.
